


you'll make me stronger

by Ephemeral_Love (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm not sure how, M/M, Nightwing is sure, Nightwing joins Deathstroke, Rain, Renegade Verse?, cuteness, i want to continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephemeral_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathstroke and Nightwing meet on the rooftops of Bludhaven after Nightwing quits the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll make me stronger

**Author's Note:**

> In cannon, Nightwing left the team. This takes place right after that.

Nightwing sat in the rain, letting it wash away his tears and sorrows. He sat on one of the many buildings that Bludhaven offered. He could hear a TV through the open window under him. He's been listening to the woman yell at her husband to shut the window for hours now, but no one's actually gotten anything done. There was a running air unit, and the fire escape in front of someone else's window was overflowing with plants. Nightwing wasn't sure that was the brightest idea.

He had quit the team, finally. And he didn't plan on going back. He... did everything he could for them. He really believes that they'll be able to thrive on their own. As long as they stayed together, they would accomplish great things. Great things that Nightwing's morals and strategies would have never let them achieve.

Nothing hurt more than to leave your life's work, Nightwing laughed. They didn't want him, though. It would have been poisonous to stay. Nightwing just couldn't help but find it ironic; the only people who understood his sacrifice were the two who's lives had been in danger. Artemis and Kaldur: The best friends a man could have. Everyone else saw him as guilty. Not that Nightwing could blame them.

He viewed himself like that, too.

He heard a quiet shuffle besides him, and could feel the warmth of another arm feather his as the person sat down. They sat in silence for a while before Nightwing looked beside him to see Deathstroke, just like he had been expecting. The man looked calm, confident. His wet, glistening mask probably helped with that. He must have felt Nightwing's stare, or maybe he felt it the whole time, and he turned to look at the vigilante.

The TV went on and on about some event by Bruce Wayne, and Deathstroke raised an eyebrow. "You okay, kid?" He asked.

Nightwing shrugged and swung his legs lightly. "I guess." He flicked a loose piece of concrete and watched it disappear in the curtain of rain.

Deathstroke huffed and rolled his eye. Or, Nightwing guessed he did. "Not quite the answer I was looking for." He slowly stood up. He crouched on the roof, resting on his heels. He lifted a hand and pushed Nightwing's wet hair out of his face, pressing a kiss against Nightwing's forehead. Nightwing let the feeling of Deathstroke's clothed lips on his skin wash over him, letting it bring comfort to his situation. He didn't eve care that there were people under them. He didn't care that if one of them looked up, they would catch him like this: vulnerable, tired, and giving himself over. Deathstroke pulled back, giving a sigh. "Once you're mine, I'm not letting go."

Nightwing gave a breathy chuckle. He let his head rest on Deathstroke's collarbone, fluttering his eyes closed. "If that's your way of asking if I'm sure," Nightwing said, "I'm sure."

"You want this?"

"I want this."

Deathstroke hummed. "I don't like people who go back on their words, Nightwing." He got back up, pulling Nightwing with him.

Nightwing sighed. "I thought you would have jumped at this chance." He stepped back slightly, frowning. "You watched over Kaldur and Artemis while they were undercover. You let M'gann take your place during the Light's summit. I owe you anyway."

"And you watched over Jericho," Deathstroke answered. "You gave Rose a better life then I could have ever managed. We owe each other a lot, kid. I'm not sure who has an upper hand in this little game of ours. The last thing I want is you deciding you want to go back to playing Bludhaven's Guardian Angel." He narrowed his eyes. "I want you, but this is a game of patience. I'm willing to wait. I'm not going to make the same mistake as before. One day, you're going to come with me willingly, and you're going to keep it that way."

Nightwing hesitated for a second, even though he was sure. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to be strong, independent. He couldn't take drowning on other's sorrows anymore. "Once you own me," Nightwing said slowly. He reached for Deathstroke's hand, loosely holding the man's larger fingers with his own, "I'm not letting go. Not until the day you die."

A little,  _"hrn,"_ sounded in the back of Deathstroke's throat as he seemed to contemplate Nightwing's words for a second. Soon enough he found them satisfying and he let out a huff of air from his nose that sounded amused. "What makes you think I'm going to die first?"

Nightwing smiled, surprised at the relief that flooded his chest. "You know what I mean," He laughed. He let a couple seconds pass before sheepishly saying, "So... can I see your house?"

Deathstroke didn't even hesitate on the reply. "Not on your life, kid. You're _earning_ privileges like that."

"But I already know your name."

"A lot of people know my name. It hasn't helped you in the past. I don't know why you think it'll help you now."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. This was a ridiculous Idea. He knew he would be a pain in Deathstroke's ass, but he also couldn't help but notice in an oddly schoolgirlish way, Deathstroke hadn't pulled his hand away yet.

No matter what would happen, he was sure Deathstroke would teach him to be the best him he could be. And the only pain he would have to worry about would be Deathstroke's, and his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to continue this... But I don't know how. And I'm not sure how in character I'll be able to make deathstroke, which is also sad. If anyone gave me any ideas???
> 
> Criticism appreciated XD


End file.
